La noche maldita
by Laura Margon Friki
Summary: Al llegar la fatídica noche de Halloween de 1981, Lily sobrevive y Voldemort ... ¿Conseguirá sobrevivir?


**"** ** _Esta historia participa en_** ** _"Desafiando tu imaginación" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, sin embargo, la historia es mía._**

 ** _Gracias a_** **CrisMatsumoto26 por la gran ayuda prestada.**

* * *

Lily Potter y su hermana Petunia Dursley se habían reconciliado cuando supieron que ambas estaban embarazadas. Sin embargo, quince días después de nacer el pequeño Dudley, Vernon, el marido de Petunia había muerto en un accidente de coche, por lo que Petunia se fue a vivir con su hermana.

Cuando llegó el 31 de octubre de 1981 decidieron montar una pequeña fiesta para entretener a los niños desde por la mañana, y esa misma mañana, ambos niños, Dudley y Harry dieron la primera muestra de ser magos: ambos levitaron unos peluches que estaban en una estantería. Todos se pusieron a celebrarlo de tal forma que por accidente bajaron la guardia.

Todo se estropeó cuando llegó la noche y comenzó el caos. Petunia estaba en su habitación descansando, mientras que James y Lily entretenían a los niños en el salón, cuando de repente escucharon ruido en el jardín. Enseguida se pusieron alerta, Lily cogió a los pequeños y los subió a la habitación de su hijo parapetándose tras el montón de muebles que colocó delante de la puerta.

Petunia se despertó con el ruido y, sabiendo que no tendría ninguna oportunidad ante un mago, se escondió en el armario mientras James hacía frente a Voldemort. Pero no pudo hacer nada y acabó con su vida sin apenas esfuerzo.

Acto seguido, Voldemort se dirigió a la habitación donde sabía que se había escondido Lily Potter, abrió la puerta y la despejó a base de hechizos. Lily Potter estaba delante de una cuna donde se encontraban Harry y Dudley cogidos de la mano. En ese momento se hizo el silencio en la habitación y entonces Lily volvió a hablar:

¡Déjalos por favor, déjalos! –suplicaba Lily.

¡No seas estúpida y apártate! –respondió iracundo Lord Voldemort.

¡Por favor, no lo hagas! –seguía suplicando.

¡Avada ked…! -empezó a decir Voldemort, pero no pudo terminar de decirlo porque en ese momento, una luz intensa se dirigió a él matándolo y desmayando a Lily.

Esa luz fue cosa de Harry y Dudley, que habían hecho magia accidental cuando se vieron amenazados por el hombre malo que había entrado en su habitación.

Cuando Lily se despertó después del desmayo, se temió lo peor, pero volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó el llanto de los niños. En ese instante, se volvió hacia donde se encontraba tendido el cuerpo de Voldemort y, tras verificar su muerte, corrió a comprobar que los niños estaban bien. Los cogió en brazos a los dos y se dirigió a la habitación de Petunia.

Tuney, Tuney, ¿estás bien? Puedes salir, todo ha acabado –dijo a gritos y llorando.

Segundos después empezó a escuchar ruidos en la habitación de su hermana y al momento, Petunia abrió despacio la puerta y asomó la cabeza con una expresión de miedo en el rostro.

Lily, ¡estáis bien!, está… –exclamó nerviosa y cogiendo a su hijo en brazos, pero se cortó en seco cuando la vio llorando- ¿Qué pasa Lily? ¿Qué anda mal?

C- creo que James está muerto, creo que Voldemort acabó con él… a-antes de que subiera a la habitación de Harry –respondió llorando e hipando.

Está bien hermanita, ya verás que todo irá bien.

Bajemos y miremos que es lo que ha pasado con James –respondió Lily con la mirada un poco perdida.

Vale, pero antes de que bajen Harry y Dudley, hay que averiguar si James está muerto, no es plan de que si es el caso, los niños tengan que verlo y se traumaticen por lo que puedan ver. Existe un hechizo que hace que se puedan camuflar las personas, ¿no? –recordó esto último por una broma que le había jugado Sirius un mes antes-, si lo peor ha ocurrido puedes lanzar ese hechizo para que los niños no tuvieran que verlo.

Lily asintió a lo que Petunia le dijo y bajó lentamente las escaleras con el miedo metido en el cuerpo y descubrió lo que tanto temía, James, su querido Cornamenta estaba muerto. Tras murmurar el hechizo desilusionador sobre el cuerpo, llamó a su hermana con voz queda para que bajara con los niños.

Cuando Petunia bajó, no hizo falta que dijera nada, la cara de Lily lo decía todo, aunque no viera el cuerpo de James por ningún lado. Dejó a los niños en el parque que estaba en una esquina del salón y se acercó a su hermana.

Lily tranquila –dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- todo irá bien, ¿dónde está…?

D-delante de la chimenea –respondió Lily sollozando.

Mami, ¿y papi? –preguntó el pequeño Harry con un puchero mientras miraba a su madre.

Cielo, papá ha salido y vendrá más tarde –respondió Lily con una sonrisa triste.

Llevaban unos minutos en el salón, cuando ambas mujeres pegaron un bote debido al sobresalto cuando escucharon el ruido de la aparición en el jardín de la casa. Ambas estaban aterradas y Lily agarró la varita fuertemente.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Albus Dumbledore y Sirius Black, los cuales tenían el miedo pintado en el rostro.

¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sirius asustado, provocando que Lily estallase de nuevo en llanto.

Ha venido, ha venido –repitió.

¿Quién ha venido, querida? –preguntó Dumbledore con suavidad.

Petunia, viendo que Lily iba a tener que explicarlo todo, decidió coger a los niños y llevárselos a la cocina.

Voldemort, ha venido cuando Petunia estaba descansando y James y yo estábamos aquí con los niños. Escuchamos el ruido y subí rápidamente con Harry y Dudley en los brazos y me escondí en la habitación de mi hijo…

¿¡QUÉ!? –gritó Sirius interrumpiendo a Lily- Lo mato, lo mato, juro que mataré a la rata.

Cálmese señor Black –ordenó Dumbledore, no seas tonto. ¿Y qué pasó…? –preguntó de nuevo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Lily y cuando comprobó que Sirius respiraba hondo.

Cuando logré esconderme, escuché ruidos y oí a Voldemort lanzar la maldición asesina a James- siguió diciendo y redoblando el llanto de nuevo

¿Y dónde está Cornamenta? –preguntó Sirius.

Allí, delante de la chimenea –señaló Lily-, le lancé un hechizo desilusionador para que los niños no vieran el cuerpo.

¿Y Voldemort, querida, dónde está? – dijo Dumbledore deshaciendo el hechizo desilusionador.

En la habitación de Harry, no sé cómo, cuando iba a lanzarme la maldición asesina, Harry y Dudley hicieron de algún modo magia accidental matando a Voldemort. No sé cómo pero lo hicieron. Yo me desmayé y fue después cuando me desperté, cuando comprobé que estaba verdaderamente muerto.

Está bien, tranquila Lils –dijo Sirius más tranquilo-, aquí está Canuto para ayudar en los sea.

A ver, querida, iré a comprobar que Voldemort está muerto de verdad. Enseguida vuelvo –dijo Dumbledore levantándose y subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando Dumbledore desapareció por las escaleras, Lily y Sirius fueron a la cocina para ir con los niños y Petunia, la cual había dejado a los pequeños en las tronas donde los sentaban para comer, se encontraba sentada enfrente de los niños.

Entraron y jugaron con los granujillas hasta que Dumbledore bajó de nuevo. En ese entonces, se reunieron con él en el salón.

Tenías razón, Harry y Dudley se las han arreglado para acabar definitivamente con Voldemort.

¿Y qué haré ahora? –preguntó Lily con la vista fija en el suelo.

No te preocupes por nada – la intentó tranquilizar Dumbledore-, me encargaré personalmente de todo. Empezando por James, me llevaré el cuerpo a Hogwarts y me encargaré del entierro y de lo demás. El de Voldemort también me lo llevaré y lo dejaré a buen recaudo para que el Ministerio se haga cargo de él.

¿Y la rata? ¿Qué pasa con la rata? –gruñó Sirius.

Esa es otra –respondió Dumbledore endureciendo la expresión de su cara-. Pagará por lo que ha hecho, haré público que el guardián secreto era él y le haremos pagar por todo lo que os ha hecho.

Está bien –susurró Lily-, pero me da miedo quedarme sola solo con Tuney.

No te preocupes, me quedaré con vosotras esta noche –dijo Sirius seriamente.

Antes de que Dumbledore se fuera Lily les pidió un tiempo a solas para despedirse de su marido, así que se fueron a la cocina para darle intimidad. Una vez a solas y tras empezar a llorar, se sentó en el suelo a la altura de la cabeza de James y acariciándole el pelo de forma rítmica empezó a decir sollozando _-¿Qué haré ahora?, ¿a quién reñiré por jugar con Harry al Quiddich dentro de casa?_ -añadió con una triste sonrisa- _¿Podré salir adelante?-._

Así estuvo unos minutos hasta que, enderezándose y con una expresión de determinación en la cara, dijo – _Intentaré con todas mis fuerzas se fuerte por Harry y por mí, y haré que Harry se convierta en un gran mago, igual que lo fuiste tú_.

Después de esta última frase, le dio un beso en la frente y tras respirar hondo, llamó al profesor y a Sirius para que volvieran al salón.

Dumbledore se marchó al cabo de un rato y Lily llamó a Petunia para reunirse en el salón. Minutos después, Sirius decidió llevarse a los niños a su habitación y agrandar la cuna de Dudley para que Harry también cupiera. Cuando los acostó, oyó a Lily hablando con su hermana entre lágrimas y supo que había sido una buena decisión llevarse a los pequeños.

Lily lloró en los brazos de su hermana durante horas preguntándose una y otra vez qué sería de ella sin James. Tardó tiempo en dormirse y cuando por fin lo logró, Petunia decidió quedarse despierta velando su sueño. Viendo a su hermana por fin descansar, se tranquilizó y entonces, se prometió a sí misma no abandonarles jamás. Ni a Lily, ni a los niños.


End file.
